


Apologies

by girlingoldboots



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: After the events with Cain, Chloe realises she needs to make some apologies. She starts with the one she may have hurt the most.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the "Wild Card" prompt for my [](https://luciferbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://luciferbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**luciferbingo** card. As usual, none of the characters belong to me. I'm just playimg with them for a while.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine.

Of the four things Chloe had to do that morning the first two were easiest done. She had made the decision earlier to call Trixie out of school and herself out of work, piggy-backing on to that she texted Lucifer, told him she wasn't coming into work, gave him a list of things he may or may not would want to find interesting as the follow up to the last case they worked and to only bother her if it was important. 

**_Why?_** was his reply.

**_Need to spend the day with Trixie_ **

**_Alright, have fun with the Tiny Human. This isn't the sex talk is it? Because I could draw some diagrams._**

**_No it isn't and I've seen your artistic skills. That's quite alright._** She'll call him later, but right now she really didn't want to deal with his input in all this. The next text was to Dan to finalise his weekend plans with their daughter. That was two off the list. The third thing was also easy, she was making hot chocolate, the kind that Dan's mother used to make on the holidays and special occasions. She toned down the stronger aspects of it, but she felt that she and Trixie were going to need the fortification. It was to be a difficult conversation and in a lot of ways the future sex talk was going to be easier than this one. 

Especially since for the first time in a while she'd actually listen to her child. It was also a delicate balance to not turn her daughter into MommysLittleTherapist™, and Lord knows she had a lot of awkward conversations with her own mother over the years with herself being in that role. She made a mental note to ask Linda for a referral for a therapist. It'd be awkward to see her friend in that capacity, even though they crossed a lot of lines in their odd little friend group, there were things she didn't want her friend to be privy to, but she wasn't going to think about that today. 

From the sounds of thumping around she could hear Trixie getting up and about. She's a little whirlwind coming into the kitchen and throwing her backpack on the table. "Woah, slow it down a bit, Monkey." She said to the girl, passing her a plate with toast on it. and giving her her hot chocolate. The girl was surprised because that was a treat for the holidays, but she wasn't going to question it. 

"Sorry." She said, tucking into her toast she saw her mum wasn't dressed yet. "You're not working today?"

"Nope." she said, pouring a cup of the hot chocolate. "I had some sick days still. And I called you out of school today."

The girl was in shock and all she could say was "Why?" as if it was some kind of trap. Chloe had to smile to herself, her child did not have a poker face. 

"Well, I figured we could both use a mental health day." _Dear Whatever is out there please let me not have made another bad decision_ she thought. "But first we have to have a talk."

"Is this like an grown-up underwear thing? Because..."

"No!" She didn't mean to sound as harsh. "No, that's another conversation for another day and just for future reference the other kids and the Internet are wrong. Understand?" Note to self: double check the parental controls on her tablet and the old desktop she lets her use for school work. 

The child nodded. At ten she was precocious in a way that only kids that hung around with a lot of adults could be. She was getting taller and Chloe knew that in a couple of years she'd have a teenager on her hands, and heaven help all of them. "Then talk about what?" Trixie asked. 

"For starters I want to tell you that I'm sorry. For a lot of things." And she contemplated her coffee cup. There was a list: The stuff with Pierce, or Cain. Whatever he had called himself. And the fact that heaven, hell and all that was true. The reality was a lot different than the myths, but in a way it was easier to understand the realities without misguided adulations and the stories told from a place of wishful adulation rather than the reality. 

For Trixie it was almost mind blowing. In the kid world, adults never apologised and some never admitted they were wrong. And to have her mum say sorry was an even bigger deal. "Why are you sorry?" Things had been scary the last couple years, but there were good things too. Adults were confusing, but then again so were the other kids. 

"Because I haven't been a good parent in the last year or so." She said. "But mostly because I didn't listen to you. I completely ignored what you were telling me about Marcus when you said you hated him. You were right, he was a jerk."

"He made you cry."

"He did. And I shouldn't have brought that into our home." She said. "In fact the last year or so I just haven't been...me. And I'm sorry for that too." 

"But you're okay now?"

She nodded. _Remember Decker, keep it kid friendly._ "Yeah, but you don't worry about me. Okay? My grown up problems are mine." She kissed her daughter on the head. "But I will never not listen to you again, understand?" She took a deep breath and continued "I'll also never date a guy you don't approve of." Despite her flighty inappropriate mother, her parents had a good balance with each other and she hoped to still find that one day. If she was also being honest with herself she and Dan made better friends than they were as a couple, and Trixie needed to see that. "And if you feel like you're living out of a suitcase between your dad and I, you need to tell us." They'd have to figure something out better for her if that was the case. 

Trixie shook her head no. "You and Daddy are good, and I like my room at his apartment." she replied finishing her toast. "Things have been weird since we were in Rome."

All Chloe could do was nod at that. In future there would be conversations about manipulations and not trusting your own instincts "In fact there's a lot of people I have to make amends with, But things will be better. Maybe not great, but better." That she could promise. 

"I miss Maze." Trixie said.

"Me too." Maze was another one she owed an apology to. If the demon would accept it or no was in the air, and if she didn't Chloe would have to live with herself for losing a friend. She herself was still trying to wrap her head around how everything from Heaven and Hell, plus her own wrong preconceived notions. Who knew that the ten year old was better equipped to deal with the strange turn their lives took. 

"I text her, but it's not the same as her being here."

"You text her?"

"Of course, she's my friend."

"That's good, Trixie. It's always good to let friends know you care." _And frankly, Decker you have not been a good friend._

"I just want things to go back to how they were." 

"Sometimes that can happen, sometimes not. Change isn't always bad, or good. It just is sometimes." She got up and pulled Trixie into a hug. "But I love you and that's not going to change. Understand?"

Trixie nodded. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Chloe sighed. She's pretty sure Trixie doesn't mean when she and Dan were together, but she can't wind a clock back to a year or so ago. "I do too, Monkey. And things may never be the way they were, but maybe they can be better." 

"Here's hoping." and the Decker girls clinked their mugs together and drank. "Now we have the whole day." Or at least most of it. She had paperwork to catch up on and Trixie definitely had homework from this missed day, but all that can be done later. 

"I'd rather just stay home." Trixie said, she had a lot to think about. 

"A regular do-nothing, movie marathon day huh?" Chloe smiled. "You get the movies, I'll clean up. Meet me at the couch in five." She said, knowing the girl was going to take extra time and get into her pyjamas. While she did that she pulled out her phone and texted Lucifer back. 

_**She took that too well, but I think things are getting back to normal** _

**_You do realise that normal is highly subjective?_ **

**_Don't remind me. You can come over later if you want. Trix misses you._ **

**_We'll see. Far be it from me to disappoint the Spawn_**

"I missed you too." She said out loud to no one and hurriedly cleaned from breakfast. She'd believe herself when she said things would get better, maybe not. But there were blankets, a couch, movies and cuddle time with Trixie and that was all she needed right now.


End file.
